1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand-up operator's platform for a truck-mounted aerial device and more particularly to a stand-up operators platform for a truck-mounted aerial device such as a boom truck or the like wherein the stand-up operator's platform is secured to the rotatable turret thereof for movement therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck-mounted aerial devices such as a boom truck or the like normally have an operator's station positioned at one of three or more possible locations on the truck. In one prior art truck-mounted aerial device, the controls for the various operations of the boom thereof are located at the rear of the truck. In that situation, the operator stands on the ground at the rear of the truck and manually controls the various operations of the boom although the operator's vision is severely limited. In another prior art truck-mounted aerial device, the operator's station is located at one side of the truck behind the cab with the operator being supported on a stationary platform so as to be able to reach the controls for the boom. In that situation, the operator has difficulty seeing over the top of the cab which creates several blind spots. In another prior art truck-mounted aerial device, the operator's station is mounted on the rotatable turret but the operator must sit on a seat provided thereon to operate the controls. The operator's station including a seat takes up considerable space and restricts the positioning of the turret on the truck frame with respect to the rear end of the truck cab. In other words, in those truck-mounted aerial devices which include an operator's station having a seat provided thereon, the turret must be placed sufficiently far behind the truck cab so that the operator's station will not contact the rear of the truck cab as the turret is being rotated.